SuperMarioLogan: Endgame Episode 5: Lake Lamode / Atlantis
Episode 5: Lake Lamode Reminder: The following is weird. Feel free to edit so I can’t get spammed on Day 5: 1:46 PM Lake Lamode ￼ The Odyssey lands Mario captures some binoculars and the broodals are planning their next attack Mario: They’re still here? Mario uncaps the binoculars Lochlady: My goodness! Those rabbits Came here uninvited with the kingdom’s finest lochlady dress! It’s a tragedy! Mario: Let the professionals do it! They run towards the wall Lochlady: If you are looking for the water plaza the way In is behind Mario sees a zip Donald: We Came all the way for- Mario stops Donald and thinks Cappy: How about you capture the zipper? Mario captures the zipper unzips the secret entrance and swims towards the plaza as he captures a spiky And they make their way to the water plaza with goofy and Donald as a squid and turtle Green Lantern in his reanimated bubble with Luigi, Blade, Panty, Stocking, Spidey, Pokémon, Rango and everyone else in it and Sam And max in scuba outfits In the water plaza Cappy: I believe that bubble is the only way we can breathe and capturing fishes Mario enters the bubble and grabs the 5th moon shard the power star appears, and he grabs it The Entrance Lochlady: Get out of there! Company: No Goofy: There’s something down there Mario as a spiky: Let’s see if there’s anything down there Max: I hope it has treasure! Mario swims to the bottom as the rest keep up the other 5 hold and anchor Genie as a submarine: Down scope! (He talks German) They reached the bottom and find captain toad Captain toad: Swimming with this backpack is tough! Thanks god this pipe brought me here Mario: What Are you doing here? Captain Toad: I’m hiding from the revenants. I even found a power moon Mario grabs the moon Company enters the pipe Max: I’m also taking this sandwich because I’m dying Back at the plaza Cappy: I see another zipper Mario: Let’s take a look Mario captures the zipper and throws Cappy at the door unlocking it They go through the door as they see the fog and Mario captures zipper after zipper with some making bridges finding hidden power moons sending Goombas down a bottomless pit Back at the plaza Lochlady: I can’t stand the rabbits for stealing the dress Mario: How come you’re annoyed over a dress? I’ll be in the pond At the pond Cappy: How could There be a painting in the water? Mario: Hey I see something it’s hard to make out Luigi: Not sure If the paint’s dissolving Mario starts levitating Mario: WTE- Mario gets dragged in We go into a vortex Mario: Am I just gonna keep falling forever? We go back to the sand kingdom Mario: I thought we got all the moons here Cappy: Maybe This was Missing Mario grabs the moon and jumps back into the painting At the terrace Rango: You’re too late we got the dress it matches Peach’s dress and there’s no way you’ll get it back from me Guitar plays Broodals: Rango! Mario: Did He Just referred to himself as- Other Rango: I’m right here Rango throws a hat sawblade at Mario and throws Cappy at it with the bouncy flower on the bottom he jumps on the flower and stomps on rango after 2 stomps he dies Mario: We got the multi moon Genie: Take a look at this! We see a Far view of the lost city of Atlantis Genie: Shoooould we go there? (Another pause zooms out to show a part of the ship) Cappy: I-I'm not scared, if that's what you're implying. Mario: That’s Good Cause I'm just worried maybe somebody's out there and needs...help. Luigi: Oh. Yeah. I don't know. I mean, it looks pretty empty to me, and uh...also looks like it forbids surface dwellers, sooooo...yeah, I don't think we should – (Luigi stops. Camera zooms out revealing Mario is not there. They look around, before noticing something else. Cut to show from behind, Mario is seen as a penguin swimming towards Atlantis) Marco: (sighs) I got a bad feeling about this. Penguin Mario is still swimming Penguin Mario: Don't worry, Aquaman, we'll save yoooooouuuu!!! (Marco grabs him by the tail with his ring) Marco: Penguins have 20 minutes of air underwater you know Back to human Mario: It'll take a miracle to get into Atlantis. Mushu: in smoke, and surrounded by fire, all the company can see is his giant shadow. Did I hear someone ask for a miracle! Lemme hear ya say, "Aaah!" Company: Aughhh! Mushu: That's close enough! Sam: What in golly is that?! Mushu: Get ready, Mario And Luigi, your seventeen halation is at hand, for I have been sent by the greatest ancestors- glances down at Cri-kee, who is making finger-shadows of a dragon's head and kicks him. to guide you through your voyage! (To cri-kee) C'mon, you're gonna stay, you're gonna work. Them So heed my words, cause if the metaverse finds out you fail, the penalty is DEATHHHHH!! Mario: Who are the hell are you? Mushu: Who am I? WHO am I? I am the guardian of lost souls! I am the powerful, the pleasurable, the indestructible Mushu. Mario stares at the tiny dragon for a moment. Mushu: Ah, I'm pretty hot, huh? Yoshi steps all over him. Mario: My ancestors sent a little lizard to help me? Mushu: Hey, dragon, dragon, not lizard. I don't do that tongue-thing. He Does the tongue thing anyway. Mario: You're ... uh ... Mushu: Intimidating? All inspiring? Luigi: Small! Mushu: Of course! I am travel-sized, for your convenience. If I was my REAL size, your elephant here would die of fright. tries to give him the S U C C. with his trumpet DOWN, Spirit. My powers are beyond your mortal imagination. For instance, my eyes can see straight through your armor. Mario falcon punches Mushu Mushu: Alright! That's it! Dishonor! Dishonor on your whole family! Make a note of this. Dishonor on you, dishonor on your steed, dis- Mario: Stop! I'm sorry! I'm sorry. I'm just nervous. I've never done this before. Mushu: Then you're gonna have to trust me. And don't you punch me no more. You clear on that? nods. Alright. Okey-dokey! Let's get this show on the road! Cri-Kee, get the bags! Dumbo Let's move it babar! the Odyssey’s submarine form he is on Genie In pirate accent: where Mario is standing Hoist the anchor! Prepare the cannons, to Atlantis! Dive! Dive! Sam: Aye, Aye! Mario: No, no, wait! Sam: Too late! Mario: Sam, the hatch. Stop the- the phone to Marco Talk to the chef. Marco: on the phone Hey, Mr Peepee. Is it an acronym? Nope, yeah, strongbottom’s a pretty shitty name. We explored, rubbed special sauce on our dicks in the middle of the night in our Odyssey, voyager stuff. Donald: Oh, What about Lord Satan? And the lost city? Marco: him Whoops, 6:30 pm. Time for dinner. Bye! Donald: Confused Why didn't you tell him the truth? Marco: Mario didn't tell his roommate we were going to a dangerous underwater city, did you? Goofy: I kinda sorta didn't tell him anything? Max: Lying: It's the responsible thing to do. Mario: Cappy, have you ever piloted a sub before? Cappy: I sunk a helicopter in a wave pool once. Same thing Mario: I've done more with less. No matter, I'm back! Unchartered territory. Bold new discoveries! - Luigi: Travel bingo! I love road trips! I've got stories, a shitload of songs on the new app Musi, matching road trip shirts! Mario: I appreciate the enthusiasm, but there's no time. Luigi: But according to the travel itinerary... Mushu: over the chair and ripping up Huey's itinerary Boooooriiing! Adventure isn't about planning, it's about doing! So, what can I be in charge of? The buzzsaw arm? Mario: No! Mushu: Sonic cannons? Mario: Where’d you get that idea?! Mushu: Hyper-dense zero-point energy missiles to kill the scaly hide of a Kraken?! Mario: None of those things are real! This is my first expedition in years, so just stand back and watch an old pro from a safe distance. Mushu: So, what is this submarine equipped with? Mario: whirs Seatbelts. Mushu: Laughing Ha! Good one. sits in a chair and works on a map to Atlantis Sam: Classic Mario-Mushu banter, the seasoned-but-tired explorer passing the torch to his cocky young successor. Goofy: I'm pretty sure he doesn't actually remember our names. Sam: I'm sorry? Goofy: I think he called me "Grooby" when we where on Are way to the desert once. I made a mokey’s show refrence Donald: Don't be ridiculous! Hey, Mario! When are we gonna set sail? Mario: In a moment, Donald. Donald: Luigi holds up a travel t-shirt I will cram it down your throat. Hilda: Guys, Act Positive! We're on a deep-sea expedition with Mario And Luigi Monroe! Mario: at the others; gets out of his chair Cappy, chart a course. Next stop, the lost City of Atlantis! cheers In about 16 hours! Luigi: Musi time! The songs coming are favorites of mine Ill Niño – How Can I Live (Freddy Vs. Jason) https://youtu.be/sL57pY-CuTA?t=48 All that lies in me, All that dies in me. How can I live without you? The Weeknd, Travis Scott, SZA - Power is Power (For the Throne: Music Inspired by the HBO Series Game of Thrones) https://youtu.be/uD0dulcy2Q4?t=32 Heavy is the crown Only for the weak A knife in my heart couldn't slow me down 'Cause power is power, my fire never goes out I rise from my scars, nothing hurts me now 'Cause power is power Now watch me burn it down What’s Up Danger - Blackway, Black Caviar (Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse) https://youtu.be/zEVzgqga3lo?t=39 I'm insane but on my toes I could keep the world balanced on my nose I had a slumber party wit' all my foes Now I wear them like a badge of honor on my clothes If I'm crazy, I'm on my own If I'm waitin', it's on my throne If I sound lazy, just ignore my tone 'Cause I'm always gonna answer when you call my phone Like what's up, danger? (Danger) You’re going down - Sick puppies (Tri-polar) https://youtu.be/xpVwoXejdmo?t=34 It's been a long time coming And the table's turned around 'Cause one of us is going One of us is going down I'm not running, It's a little different now 'Cause one of us is going One of us is going down Cappy: Snoring Driving! Piloting. Driving, Straight Marco: Hey, Mario, First Mate Marco Diaz here. Your map's got us going the long way. I can probably find a shortcut if you just let me... Mario: Uh-uh, the shortest distance between two points isn't always a straight line. Marco: Okay, but duh, it is, so if you just go... bat slaps the map our of Marco's hands Cappy: Marco takes the map. Mario turns around and slaps cappy, waking him up Driving! edits the map, so the line goes straight, through everything Mario wanted to avoid. He puts the map back on the dashboard Huh? Marco: Shortcut achieved! He'll thank me later. Marco’s thought bubble the sub gets caught by a kraken and everyone screams, then some mer-monsters stop the sub and try to break in using the tridents and everyone screams, then the sub gets caught in a whirlpool monster's whirlpool and everyone screams. Marco: I probably doubt we’ll be killed Hilda: Can we make a pit stop? I have to use the bathroom, but it's, um Occupied. the bathroom door to reveal a sewer monster in the toilet Mario: It's the middle of the ocean, there are no pit stops. Cappy: How 'bout that conspicuously unmarked tanker? Computer: Red spies in base Carface: We've got intruders! camera shows Mario waiting by a door, tapping his foot Iago: Mario?! What is he doing here? Lord Satan: Strange weather patterns in a mysterious location near treasure. I knew he couldn't resist! Octavius triangulate their sub's course! We'll tail Mario and steal the victims out from Atlantis! camera shows the others running out from a bathroom. Marco realizes that he forgot his locket for a blonde Hawaiian and grabs it Dark Star: Marco?! When I get my hand on you... distorted I'm gonna kill him! Lord Hater: Better idea! Take the Atlanteans prisoner and kill them all! Someone’s angling for the green lantern’s head ship gets caught in a storm above the water, pans to the sub underwater Mario: The Drake Barrier Reef. Powerful currents combined with rocky terrain make it nearly impossible to navigate, but on that rare occasion when snow falls above the reef, the currents cool, allowing safe passage to... Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaatlantiiiiiiiiiis! Sam: Are we there yet? Mushu: Right side or the left side? Goofy: Look! There’s that thing! We found it! gleams in the lights from the sub All: Whoa! Genie: The whole place is upside down! Donald: Okay Guys, Prepare for entry sub glides into the lost city and comes up inside along side the gummy ship Luigi: around Whoa! Mario: Well, these markings say that the Atlanteans were so eager to build an epic city of wonders and death traps, they didn't stop to figure out a proper support structure, and the whole thing fell into the sea keeping their city a secret to society! Mushu: Whoa! I think we found a shortcut! goes to walk across the bridge Mario: Mushu with his yo-yo Even a basic death trap still has the word "death" in the title. a pebble in a laser which causes fire to burst from below through the bridge We'll find another route. It's not safe for amateur adventurers. You look for the other way Mushu YEET! Mushu: My other shoulder! Mario: What can I say? you’re travel sized When they got to the next room Mario: There she is, the Jewel of Atlantis! Mario grabs the jewel and the door opens the way to Atlantis Max: WE’RE ABOUT TO DROWN!! Donald: Are We? Donald turns everyone into sea creatures and- Okay this is taking forever I didn’t had any time to do the entrance to Atlantis scene, so I’ll just give you the link from Aquaman just to make things easier https://youtu.be/CqbIP-_HaZs ￼ The version of Atlantis is mixed with Shark Tale, Spongebob, Snorks, The Little Mermaid, Aquaman, Atlantis: The Lost Empire (Yes, that’s a real movie if you forgot about it), Poptropica, Assassin’s Creed, 20,000 leagues under the sea and a bunch of honorable mentions I don’t have to waist my work on except Namor The Sub-miner They arrive speaking in the mixed sound from Happy Feet and Aquaman Luigi: Where is everybody? Where's Aquaman and the snorks and the others? Mario: Looks like we've got all afternoon to find our old friends. Or maybe some new ones. Woody: Where is everybody? Hilda: Hello? An Alarm grabs the Atlanteans attention Luigi: We didn’t get caught, did we? Warriors of Atlantis surround them with their general, The sub-mariner, Namor (He’s in the fantastic 4: world’s greatest heroes model with green-mamba’s design: https://www.deviantart.com/green-mamba/art/M051-Namor-the-Sub-Mariner-764661072) Namor: Speak swiftly, foolish surface dwellers, or suffer my blade of Neptune. Luigi: We are savage warriors, eager to slake our endless thirst for conquest. Namor: Is that so? Bring these “warriors” to the palace The Guards take them to the palace... There lies in the throne: The king of the seven seas: Aquaman (He’s in the DCAU model with phil-cho’s design: https://www.deviantart.com/phil-cho/art/Aquaman-Earth-27-commission-607159671) Aquaman: Strangers. From the unforgiving outlands. Mario: We have traveled far. From the distant Mohegan Circle. They gasp Namor: Have the two made presentable to the Arena of Neptune. I find the plumbers’ comeback, disturbing. Take your… eyed hat with you. Guards! Grab the plumbers’ Pokémon. THE ARENA - SUNSET Hundreds of thousands of spectators packed into the stadium seats. Dozens of starships are parked above the arena. Find THE LUXURY SUITE, a VIP box attached to the fighting area. The Golden Ladies are in attendance. Hilda lounges in the suite, taking wagers on the fight card. King Arthur walks out into the center of the arena. Suddenly—THE AQUAMAN GROWS TO 60-FEET TALL! This enlarged projection of himself addresses the audience. King Arthur: Wow! Look at all of you. What a show, WHAT-AN-EVENING! Who's having fun? Please, I'm your host. Big round of applause for all of our undercard competitors... who died so gruesomely. Good sports. This is what you've come for and so have I. (applause) And now, without further ado... it's time for main event!! (INSANE APPLAUSE LOUD AS LOUDRED ON COCAINE) King Arthur: Making their first appearance in 12 years, though he looks quite promising, got a couple of old tricks up their sleeves. I'll say no more, see what you think. Ladies and gentlemen... I give to you...The Mario Bros. Enter Mario and Luigi. Gladiator bros. Grew head, trimmed beard, minimalist armor, covered in weapons. Two swords on the back, giant mace in one hand, spiked shield in the other. King Arthur (CONT'D): Watch out for his fingers. They make sparks. The duo looks up at the throngs of SCREAMING FANS. And then... ...puts on the helmet. A badass gladiator variation of his classic hats. Thor is ready to rumble. Cappy’s eyes pop out of nowhere on Mario’s helm. Mario: You couldn’t wait for me when in battle, could you? Cappy: You said it This is Mario and Luigi’s Pokémon team… underwater. Mario’s: Charizard (Water/Flying) - I found this alternate in my mind. Greninja Magikarp - Yeah, he’s the worst one, but I heard in detective pikachu you got to give him a kick. Psyduck Oshawott Piplup (Water) - This one’s my favorite when I was a kid. Luigi’s: Mudkip Wailord - Not Cody’s mom because throughout the series Judith gets tired of junior’s mom jokes Blastoise Pikachu (Water) - Here’s the design: https://www.deviantart.com/akatsukigirl11223344/art/Water-Pikachu-83258643 Sharpedo Sobble – Nessa, eat your heart out. King Arthur (CONT'D): Okay, this is it. Let's get ready to welcome this guy. Here he comes. He is a creature. What can we say about him. Well, he's unique. There's none like him. War has a special connection with him. Suddenly the floor beneath the duo's feet LOWERS. A slow, tension-building GRIND as they sees- -A DOOR across the arena. Bigger and bigger. The entire crowd is on its feet. Palpable anticipation. The spotlights change to bright stadium lights. King Arthur (CONT'D): He's undefeated. HE'S THE ARMY IN ONE...HE'S THE HELLHOUND...Ladies and gentlemen... I give you... Donald: Anyone but him! King Arthur (CONT'D): Your… incredibllllllleeeeeee! KA-BOOM! EXPLODING through a door is the Champion... ...FLIPPY! He wears an armored shoulder guard and a Spartan helmet. He carries a warhammer in one hand and a battleaxe in the other. Flippy POUNDS the ground and laughs, further energizing an already frenzied crowd. Mario: Yes! Luigi tries to exit Luigi: I GOTTA GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE! But NAMOR stops him with his trident. Namor: No hero runs from the battle. Namor yeets Luigi down in the battleground Then https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PCe_UeHF7H8 plays out of nowhere IN THE ARENA: Mario: Hey! We know each other. He's a friend from the surface. (to flippy:) Where have you been? Everybody thought you were dead. So much has happened since I last saw you. I lost my channel. Like, yesterday, so that's still pretty fresh. (then:) Loki! Loki's alive. Can you believe it? He's up there. (waves to Loki:) Loki! Look who it is! Hilda is petrified. Mario (CONT'D): Flippy, I never thought I would say this, but I'm happy to see you. Flippy CHARGES at the Mario bros. Insanely fast as fuck boi. Mario and Luigi: What are you doing? King Arthur: Let the battle… begin The beat drops The duo DODGE the first few attacks, but then Flippy SHATTERS his shield and sends Thor FLYING. The duo draws both a sword and STABS them into the ground to slow the momentum. Draws the other sword and faces off against flippy. Flippy KICKS The plumbers, sending him SLAMMING into the wall. King Arthur: Here we go. The duo jumps down just in time to avoid Flippy's warhammer, which HITS so hard that it remains lodged in the wall. With Him charging again, Greninja RIPS the warhammer out of the wall and WALLOPS as he slams his foot down on a Tatami mat to flip it upward. The mat launches him up into the air. Greninja then activates the Bond Phenomenon and transforms into Ash-Greninja, followed by leaping up after flippy as he is silhouetted in front of the sun. Greninja then forms a pair of kunai out of water and darts through flippy at blinding speeds to hit him with a rapid barrage of slashes and kicks from multiple angles. Reappearing in the air above the opponent, Greninja then pulls the large Water Shuriken off his back before making it whirl at high speeds and throwing it down at the opponent, causing an explosion of water that blows the opponent back down to the ground. Flippy goes CRASHING alongside the arena. He ends up sprawled out in a pile of rubble, slightly dazed. King Arthur (CONT'D): What? Flippy advances on Mario and Luigi, the duo look at Aquaman with his thumb sideways and becomes a thumbs down WHOOSH! Flippy is suddenly dragged out of frame. Someone grabs his Audience member: I got him! Other guy: I got him! Then Flippy flips out (Get it? Because his name’s flippy) like he always does Mario And Luigi: All right. His evil ends now. CLANG! The giant weapons CLASH! Now Thor and Hulk are fighting warhammer versus battleaxe... ...and they are winning! Mario And Luigi’s getting the better of these exchanges, using flippy’s aggression against him. Mario continually KNOCKS and/or TRIPS flippy off his feet while evading all of his best attacks. One particular vicious blow DISARMS flippy, and the duo BREAKS Flippy’s axe with the warhammer. Luigi then BASHES flippy in the chest, KNOCKING him to the ground. GROWLING, flippy stands up and HITS Mario with a straight jab but dodges that sends flippy spinning across the arena. Mario immediately LEAPS after him and LANDS ON flippy! Mario is now on top of flippy as they slide across the arena, just PUMMELING him with punches. Left-right-left-right. Flippy's head snaps back and forth. Flippy RUMBLES towards Mario and they're at it again, close-quarters boxing. Mario is winning the exchanges, landing BRUTAL PUNCHES to Flippy’s body. And then suddenly- -BZZZ! The Grandmaster ZAPS him with the Obedience Disk fob! Flippy rips it off! Flippy plants his feet and JUMPS! He ZOOMS UP, rocketing out of the arena, up-up-up into the sky! At the apex of his jump flippy clenches his fist and begins a missile-like descent. Namor: (CONT'D) Another day, another wimp. Down below, Thor groggily turns over. He does so just in time to see Hulk coming at him like an atom bomb! No time to avoid it. Right before impact the duo’s strength. Flippy HITS Thor like a meteor. But not today! https://youtu.be/9wcyZadiYgU plays as soon as They avoided the attack. The rest of this is yours for editing Yoshi: Look! Yoshi points to Hadley’s Hope Mario: Hadley’s Hope! The Lights Are lit. The Boys: JIMINY CRICKETS. The Shuttle is open. The Engine’s Smokin'. Some Hive’s in there. Maybe A Ghost. Or A Goblin. A Demon. OR A Dragon. Rango: Tell Ya This, There’s Trouble A-BREWIN'. Felt It coming all day. My Corns HURT. Luigi: Oy. Hilda: That’s a Bad Sign. Everyone: Unison WHAT'LL WE DO ? LET'S SNEAK UP ON IT. Mario: Yes. Sneak up. Follow me. Luigi; I-I'm not scared, if that's what you're implying. Mario: Good! 'Cause I'm just worried maybe somebody's in there and needs...help. Luigi: Oh. Yeah. I don't know. I mean, it looks pretty empty to me, and uh...also looks totally structurally unsound, sooooo...yeah I don't think we should – Nobody’s there Luigi: And I’m talking to the air... Fuck it. (Cut to the ship's entrance inside.) Cappy: Try opening the door! Everyone comes to the door and struggles to force open (It opens, They walk together and explore the ship for several seconds. The corpse of the Pooh crew can be seen by the viewers, Not to mention Pooh’s adventures because I made the name for Pooh’s band but they are oblivious to it. In the last room they pass, a drop of yellow toxic liquid drops on a handle to something, melting part of it. (Cut to some sort of room) Mario: Helloooo! Anybody ready for a rescue- Others: Shh! Mario: Huh. If you ask me, these folks already had a party. This place is a mess! (picks up a pole striking through a space helmet in toxic and sticks tongue out, disgusted) ‘Gasp’ Oh my god there’s a xenomorph hive on the ship! Luigi: Their dorsal Tubes didn’t get clogged by the water right? Genie: No Everyone weaponizes Cappy: Just stay close. Got it? Mario: Absolutely. I'm right behind you. (Just as Yoshi was about to exit the hall with them, a drop of toxic drops on the floor, melting part of it. He stops, and looks over the hole in the floor to check it out. Another drop of toxic falls, he turns to see it) (Cut to Sam And Max, They enter the ship's cockpit. Point of view shot from Sam And max, everything is broken and chewed. There is a bit of toxic on the chair, it drips. They then looks at a control module and some pipes on the ceiling, there is toxic everywhere) Sam: Gee. If these walls could talk. Max: It’s best of keep both their mouths especially the prison showers’- (Just as Sam and max were about to leave, a light comes on interrupting max.) Max: Shut? (They looks back and sees the ship's computer screen coming on. She walks over to investigate. On the screen, The Pooh Crew is screwing around) Captain Tim: Captain's log, day 445. This is Captain Tim. Despite my exceedingly heroic efforts to control the sitch, things are rapidly deteriorating. (Sam And Max react in worry) (Cut back to Yoshi. From the ceiling, more toxic drips onto the floor in a circle. Wander turns to look each time a drop falls) (Cut back to the cockpit) Captain Tim: I'm not sure how much longer my impressive strength can keep the beast at bay. (They get worried more. Sam looks back at the exit and max is biting his nails) (Cut back to Yoshi, still watching the toxic as it drops) (Cut back to the cockpit) Captain Tim: Plumbers If you're watching this now, ignore my dashing good looks and heed this warning: Once you get the 1000th power moon... Kill the Revenants so they CAN NEVER CONCUR THECOSMOSAGAIN- (A xenomorph comes out from behind and plows on him. The screen gets cover in blood as he gets attacked and is heard screaming. And the screen shuts off) (Cut back to Yoshi, one last drop of toxic falls. There is a clanking sound, and after a few seconds, Mario grabs him, the hole falls through the floor.) Mario: Stay Close Yoshi (Stops, looks around, and sees the hole in the floor. She looks through) Wait a minute Camera pans to show the hole made by the acid Mario: (Hops on Yoshi) Follow the trail! (They fall. From the inside) (CONT’D): Long live the revolution, Motherfuckers!! (Cut to strolling through another area of the ship) Mario: (Whistles) (In one of the rooms, it is pitch black, only the light from three windows can be seen. The lights come on briefly due to a shortage, revealing piles of skulls and bones, presumably the remains of the crew. The alien walks by with the tail’s shadow seen, Mario And Yoshi stop) Mario: Hellooooo? Anybody in here? (Cut to behind Mario, the Amphibian Xenomorph runs past. Mario turns around) Mario: (looks in another room) Search party's here? (He walks to another door and hears a bang, he goes up the ladder) Mario: Woo woo? (The Amphibian Xenomorph prepares to attacks) Mario: Hello? I'm here to rescue you! (Cut to Mario, he turns around) Mario: Hello? (Cut to Mario's perspective, looking into the dark hallway) Mario: Cappy? (Cut back to Mario, The Amphibian Xenomorph is sneaking up behind him in the background) Mario: That you? You know, I'm beginning to think you were right. Nobody's on this – (hears snarling) Ship. (Mario turns around and notices the Amphibian Xenomorph. Close up on it, it is Abe Saipan colored, has weaponry and underwater weapons. It roars) Mario: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! (The Amphibian Xenomorph plows into Mario and they roll, but they abruptly stop as Mario holds the Amphibian Xenomorph) Mario: WHAT THE HELL IS THAT? The Amphibian Xenomorph uses his cloak to turn invisible Mario grabs him and punches his forehead Mario grabs the cruci dagger and stabs him and the Amphibian Xenomorph screams high and low splitting the Xenomorph And Amphibian dna apart and explodes that’s the first time Mario uses the cruci dagger if you read Mario’s revenge ;) Mario: That must’ve been a Amphibian Xeno- No That’s Mispronounced Maybe Xenophibian Yeah That’s the better name. While he’s scrounging around he notices a poster from episode 2 Joy Mario: The poster at the airport! The text didn't show the name. Sadness Mario: That’s the locket who I saw in the restroom who got misplaced into the drawers with my map back at the Odyssey. Anger Mario: He must have taken him back to the sun, so if we find one of the forbidden cities, and if we find Ursula him, we find Satan. Mario’s Emotions: Oh, yeah, it's all coming together. Back at the others Rango: Careful, Men. Search Every cook and nanny-- uh, Hook And Granny-- uh, Crooked fan-- uh, Search Everywhere. Jenny: The Floor! It’s been hole punched with acid! There’s Dirty Work Afoot. Sneezy: SINK'S EMPTY. HEY, SOMEONE STOLE OUR DISHES ! Happy: THEY AIN'T STOLE. THEY'RE HID IN THE CUPBOARD. Bashful: MY CUP'S BEEN WASHED. SUGAR'S GONE. Happy: SOMETHING'S COOKIN'. [ Sniffing ] SMELLS GOOD. Grumpy: DON'T TOUCH IT, YOU FOOLS ! MIGHT BE POISON. [ Steam Escaping, Pot Lid Rattling ] SEE ? IT'S WITCH'S BREW. Doc: LOOK WHAT'S HAPPENED TO OUR STABLE-- UH, TABLE. Bashful: FLOWERS ! [ Sniffing ] HUH ? LOOK, GOLDENROD. Sneezy: DON'T DO IT. TAKE THEM AWAY. MY NOSE ! MY HAY FEVER ! YOU KNOW I CAN'T STAND IT. I CAN'T-- I CAN'T-- I-- OH ! AH-- AHHH-- [ Sighing ] THANKS. AH-CHOOOOO ! HEY ! All Dwarfs: [ In Unison ] SHH ! Grumpy: YA CRAZY FOOL ! FINE TIME YA PICKED TO SNEEZE ! Sneezy: I COULDN'T HELP IT, I CAN'T TELL. WHEN YOU GOTTA, YOU GOTTA. I-- I-- I GOTTA. I-IT'S COMIN'. AH-- AH-- AH-- AH-- All Dwarfs: LOOK OUT! DON'T LET HIM. STOP HIM. Sneezy: OH, MMH AH-- AAAH-- AAAAAA-- Various Dwarfs: DON'T LET GO. HOLD HIM TIGHT. Happy: I'LL TIE IT. Grumpy:MAKE A HARD KNOT. Happy:THERE, THAT'LL HOLD HIM. Sneezy: [ Sighing ] THANKS ! Happy: SHH ! Grumpy: QUIET, YOU FOOL. WANT TO GET US ALL KILLED ? [ Tapping ] Happy: WHA-- WHAT'S THAT ? Doc: THAT'S IT. Grumpy: SOUNDED CLOSE. IT'S IN THIS ROOM RIGHT NOW. [ Shrieking ] IT'S UP THERE. Bashful: YEAH, IN THE BEDROOM. Doc: ONE OF US HAS GOT TO GO DOWN... AND CHASE IT UP. UH, UH, UH, UP, DOWN. HERE, TAKE IT. DON'T BE NERVOUS. [ Stairs Creaking ] [ Creaking ] DON'T BE AFRAID. WE'RE RIGHT BEHIND YOU. All Dwarfs: [ In Unison ] YES, RIGHT BEHIND YA. [ Gulping ] [ Door Creaking ] [ Snow White Yawning ] Dopey: [ Screaming ] Grumpy: HERE IT COMES ! All Dwarfs: [ Groaning ] [ Groaning, Shouting ] Sneezy: IT'S AFTER US ! DON'T LET IT OUT ! Grumpy: HOLD IT SHUT ! Crashing Clattering Sneezy: HERE IT COMES. Happy: NOW'S OUR CHANCE. Grumpy: GET IT, NOW. (Dwarfs jump down from the tree and started attacking) GIVE IT TO 'IM. DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY! Grumpy: TAKE THAT, AND THAT, AND THAT ! Doc: HOLD ON THERE,I-IT'S ONLY DOPEY. Sneezy: DID YOU SEE IT ? Happy: HOW BIG IS IT ? Grumpy: WAS IT A DRAGON ? Sneezy: HAS IT GOT HORNS ? Bashful: WAS IT BREATHING FIRE ? WAS IT DROOLIN' ? WHAT WAS IT DOIN' ? [ Snoring ] Doc: HE'S SAYS IT'S... A MONSTER... ASLEEP IN OUR BEDS ! Grumpy: LET'S ATTACK. Sneezy: WHILE IT'S SLEEPING. All Dwarfs: YEAH, WHILE IT'S SLEEPING. Doc: HURRY, MEN, IT'S NOW OR NEVER. All Dwarfs: OFF WITH ITS HEAD. Doc: BREAK ITS BONES. Sneezy: CHOP IT TO PIECES. Bashful: WE'LL KILL IT DEAD. [ Door Creaking ] [ Snow White Yawning ] Various dwarfs: JIMINY CRICKETS. GOSH ! GEE, WHAT A MONSTER. COVERS THREE BEDS. Doc: LET'S KILL IT BEFORE IT WAKES UP. Happy: WHICH END DO WE KILL ? Doc: SHH ! SHH ! WELL, UH, UH-- Happy: WHAT IS IT ? Doc: WHY, I-IT'S A GIRL ! Sneezy: SHE'S MIGHTY PRETTY. Bashful: SHE'S BEAUTIFUL. JUST LIKE A ANGEL. Grumpy: ANGEL, HAH ! SHE'S A FEMALE ! AND ALL FEMALES IS POISON ! THEY'RE FULL OF WICKED WILES ! Bashful: WHAT ARE WICKED WILES? Grumpy: I DON'T KNOW, BUT I'M AGIN'EM. Doc: SHH ! NOT SO LOUD. YOU'LL WAKE HER UP. Grumpy: AW, LET HER WAKE UP ! SHE DON'T BELONG HERE NOHOW ! Sneezy: LOOK OUT. SHE'S MOVIN'. Happy: SHE'S WAKIN' UP. Sneezy: WHAT DO WE DO ? Doc: HIDE! Jackie: Marco? Oh my god, it is you! wheezes in joy Well, don't just stand there. Give your old bitch a hug. Marco: hugs I can't believe you're alive! Jackie: I thought I'd lost you forever. Marco: back Uh, ok. This is very embarrassing, but I think you've got the guys confused why you’re a mermaid Jackie: Oh right, you wouldn't... Ok see, the seashell necklace connects to the ocean. Marco: Really? Jackie: Yes Really. Marco: I can't believe it. After all these years and you're really here? This is amazing! (Marco didn’t see Jackie after for what Dark Star did) Cappy: Look At this picture Mario: Back To Jurassic World Luigi: We did get 27 moons so sure although we can reach Trolberg now maybe Satan is There or the legion of doom Mario: Let’s find out as soon as we get the thing done The Odyssey takes off Cappy: Whoever heard of wedding with a stolen dress Mario: Do weddings like that ever exist? Cappy laughs Mario: Let’s have a drink on it Sam: Golly this is taking forever We’re gonna have to go right to... “Zoom in his lips” ludicrous speed. Everyone Gasps. Cappy: (gasp) Ludicrous speed? Sir, we've never gone that fast before. I don't know if this ship can take it. (in high pitch) Prepare ship, (back to normal) prepare ship for ludicrous speed. Fasten all seat belts, seal all entrances and exits, close all windows in the ship, cancel tomorrow’s schedule, secure all water in the pool.... Mario: (takes the microphone) Gimme that! Cappy sits in his seat and buckles up. Mario: (in microphone) Now hear this, ludicrous speed.... Max: Mario, you better buckle up. Mario: Aah, buckle this. (in microphone) Ludicrous speed, Go! The ship takes off. The display lights up: Light Speed, Ridiculous Speed, and then Ludicrous Speed. Helmet is being pulled back. Mario: Whoaaa! What on God’s earth is going on? My brains are going into my feet. Genie: STOP THIS CRAZY THING! Sam: We can't stop. It's too dangerous. We have to slow down first. Mario: Bullshit. Just stop this thing. I order you. Stooooop! Cappy pulls on emergency brake which reads, "Emergency Stop, never use." The ship stops and Mario goes flying into a panel. And they arrive to Isla Nublar during the night Luigi stomps on the grass and the moon emerges from the ground Luigi: Got It! Later at night In the separate bedrooms Luigi: Alright goodnight y’all did a good undersea expedition today Jackie instantly falls asleep preciously Cappy: Alright goodnight guys Sam: Goodnight Marco: Sleep tight Max: Dream of bedbugs tonight. {Immediately falls asleep} Marco: Alright goodnight Mario Mario: Alright Sweet dreams Hey! Could one of you hit the lights? Cri-kee disables all the lights in the power grid and everything is black Mario: I didn’t mean literally Outside the ship King pig: Okay Boys we have to find a way to get inside You check the window to see if it’s open and I’ll check the door Okay? All pigs: Yes Master! Leonard: I’ll check the back window GREG! Hold the back window good and tight and don’t forget the mute charge Greg: Okay Greg Commences the mute charge Cut to everyone sleeping Sam And Max Are laying on the floor Goofy and Donald in the gummi ship’s bunker Mario and Luigi are in their room Cappy is in the cockpit And Marco is in his bedroom Jackie opens the door to Mario’s room Jackie whispering: Psst Psst Mario Mario is still sleeping Jackie: Mario! Mario! Psst Over here Mario! Psst Psst (Whistles Loudly) Mario: What now?! Jackie: I can’t sleep and I have to shit real bad and I need you to come with me Mario: Jackie I’m not going to the bathroom with you I’ll have you know that you’re mature, Chill and relaxed and that means you can go by your self Jackie: Their could dark magicians, the glooms, slashers, trespassers, spies, or worse, full of dead people! Jackie walks out Mushu: Now’s my chance to lock her out! Mushu locks the door on the handle Mushu: Yeah! Now that she’s out I can get some sleep Jackie: 'Cross the sea Hear this song and remember Soon you'll be home with me Once upon a December Outside: The Angry Birds give a note to Mario sleeping The note says: Are you sorry? [] Yes [] No This page is all yours to edit because I’m out of Time. Tomorrow I’ll be with the Boy Scouts the whole week in Resica Falls. This page will be like the goodbye jeffy page, feel free to edit I’ll see you in 2 weeks Category:SML-E: SuperMarioLogan - Endgame Category:Mario Episodes Category:Luigi Episodes Category:Jackie Lynn Thomas Episodes Category:Flippy Episodes Category:Episodes with songs Category:Mushu Episodes Category:Aquaman Episodes Category:Chef Pee Pee Episodes Category:Cappy Episodes Category:Marco Diaz Episodes Category:Blade Episodes Category:Yoshi Episodes